The Darling Doctors
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles has another memory of the Dread Doctors and his mother. His mother called them the Darling Doctors.
1. Chapter 1

"I had another memory." Stiles suddenly blurted out, the rest of the pack were sat in the living room at Scott's place looking at him. Stiles had a far off look and it scared him to think of the memory even now

"Stiles what was it?" Scott asked as he got up off the floor and walked over to the sofa and sat down next to him and he notices how pale Stiles face becoming "Stiles?" Scott whispered

"It was at the hospital again and it was one of her good days." He chuckle bitterly "It was her last good day, I was sat in the room my dad had just gotten up to get coffee and she started talking about the Darling Doctors. That is what she called them the Darling Doctors. She said that they followed her coming though the walls."

"Darling Doctors? Lydia said

"I saw them in the hallways looking in as if they couldn't pass thought, they ticking and clicking and it scared me." He stopped and just stared as if he was looking out into space, he warped his arms around his stomach as if it hurt.

"Stiles did they do anything?" Scott asked

"They….they weren't following her." Scott placed his hand on Stiles' arm and watched the teen blinked and turned to look at him "Sorry blinked out for a moment."

"Did they hurt you?" Theo asked, Stiles turned and the teen hated that he was there he wished he wasn't but Scott invited him

"Yes, they had a these 6 large needles and pushed them into my stomach." He told him, very one was looking at him as he spoke

"Did they say anything?" Lydia asked softly as Stiles started to stand up

"Not yet complete." He told them before he walked out the house for some fresh air.

Scott got up to follow Stiles outside as the others looked worried about their friend. While Theo sat there watching he was wondering why the doctors didn't tell him about Stiles, they told him about Kira and the others but why not Stiles? "Hey Theo have you had any flash back?" Liam asked

"Not yet." He told him, as he tried to listen into Scott and Stiles talk.

Scott found Stiles sat on the front step of the house tears running down his face, he notices the shivers running though his friend's body from the cold air. The wolf shrugged off his jacket and placed over Stiles shoulders making the teen jump before he nuzzled down into the soft inside of the jacket he smiled weakly at Scott as he sat next to him "It will be okay Stiles whatever they did to you we will find out and fix it." He told him softly as he wiped away the tears. Scott warped his arms around Stiles shoulders and pulled him closer for a hug.

"What if we can't?" Then Scott did something that was very strange to the both of them he kissed Stiles on the lips.

For a moment Stiles was stun before pulling away and looking at him with wide eyes "Is it a full moon?" Stiles asked him seeing the strange away Scott was looking at him

"Still got a few more days." The dark haired wolf smiled weakly "Sorry Stiles…I don't why I did that." He told him

"Things have been stressful these last few weeks it's bound to take its toll on us." Stiles thought out loud, Stiles looked back at the house before looking down at the found

"Would Malia kill me?" Scott joked, Stiles let out a weak chuckle

"No, she wouldn't kill you tho I think she would be upset that I didn't ask her first."

"What?" Scott looked shocked at him and blinked

"Within the pack I think were her words." Stiles shrugged and smiled as he looked at him "She think will make us stronger." He told him, he didn't feel so bad now as he let his head rest on Scott's shoulders.

Theo listening to them talk and found himself feeling jealous at how close Scott was getting to Stiles and he realised that if Scott got too close to Stiles then his plan to brake the pack up would be lost. He watched as they walked back inside and Stiles sat on the sofa and curled around Scott as the Alpha watched the others. Malia walked over and curled behind Stiles where the human teen warped his arm around her. …this is going to harder than I thought…he told himself as he sat in a chair and watched as the pack gathered closer to Stiles as if they were protecting him.


	2. Chapter 2

Theo found the doctors, he was pissed that they kept another secret from him he stepped into the light and didn't pay any mind to the blonde girl crying on the table "What did you do to him?" He asked them, they looked at him as if he was speaking some alien language "Stiles? What did you do to Stiles?" He yelled louder again they looked at him and he groaned as he pulled out his phone and showed them a photo figuring they were using Stiles real name.

"Experiment nearly complete." One said

"Yeah but what did you do? And why didn't you tell me?" He asked feeling really hacked off with them as he watched them walk back to the sobbing girl "Answer me!" He yelled. One of them pointed to something on the table making Theo groan as he walked over to the table and found notes they have been taken on Stiles since they first found him. Reading though it he eyes widen in shock as he leant that they done and what they've been waiting for before a smile spread across his face.

Stiles kept going over the memory trying to figure out what they could have done to him but he couldn't because he hasn't showed any abnormal healing or super strength. "Stiles." Someone called to him snapping him out of his thoughts and he looked up at Lydia "You look a million miles away." She whispered as she sat with him in the bleachers

"Sorry. I'm just thinking." He whispered as he looked down at his hands

"Still trying to figure out what they did to you?" She asked, Stiles bite his bottom lips and nodded as he handed her the note book

"I can't say what they did, I just can't form the words I guess as it's from a child's point of view it would be hard to form those the words." He said as Lydia looked at the drawings she tilted her head and frowned

"These are very clear." She said as she winced at what looks like large 6 needles pushing black liquid into someone's stomach. She looked at him "Lift your shirt up." She asked

"W…What?" Stiles asked with a nervous chuckle

"Lift your shirt up." She asked again. So Stiles did and she looked at him.

She reached out and touched a mole that was just above his belly button Stiles flinched at her cold finger times as she found another and another, looking back at the note book she saw there the needles were place and then looked at back at Stiles stomach "Lydia can I lower my shirt now?" He asked

"Stiles your moles are in the same place as where the needles are in your drawings they make a complete circle." She said as Stiles looked blankly at her

"What did they do to me Lydia? Am I going to be some crazy Lizard hybrid or…or…"

"A fox? Is what you're worried about?" She asked as she touched his hand and gave it a soft squeeze

"Maybe?" He whispered, that had crossed his mind a few times specially since he killed Donovan and got a thrill from it, it worried him that his moral compass has spun out of control.

"Hey I just remembered something you said the other night? That the Dread Doctors couldn't come into the hospital room where you were with your mum." Stiles blinked at her and nodded "Why?"

"I'm not sure, I know there was some kind of powdery dust around the doors and windows. She use to scream when the cleaners cleaned it up in the end the nursing staff had to stop the cleaners from cleaning it up." Stiles said with a weak smile

"Can you remember anything about it? How it felt? Smelt, tasted?" She asked him, the other teen looked down at the note book and tried to think about it

"Rosemary I could always smell rosemary in her room and…" He stops and looked at her with wide eyes "I need to speak to Deaton." Stiles said as he pushed himself up and ran from the bleaches

"Stiles wait!"

Lydia followed Stiles Deaton's and found the vet cleaning his hand because of a bite "It was a dog." He said as he turned to look at him "Nasty thing had to be put down." He said as he warped his hand up "What I can I do for you two?"

"You came to see my mum before she died you gave her the rosemary powered." Stiles said out right, Deaton looked confused for a moment before he nodded

"Your mum knew what I do and it was to put her mind at rest that no one was trying to harm her." He told them, Stiles rubbed his stomach feeling a dull ache in his lower abdomen before looking back at him

"It kept the Dread Doctors out the room." Stiles said as his held his stomach once again and this didn't go unmissed by Lydia

"Kept them out the room? What?" Deaton asked

"I had a memory another one of the Dread Doctors or Darling Doctors as she called them. I was in her room and they couldn't get in they just looked in and they weren't after her. It just seem…seem like it because I was with her most the time." He said as he winced again

"Stiles are you okay?" Lydia asked as she watched her friend fall to his knees holding his stomach as sweat covered his skin "Stiles!" Deaton moved over to him as Stiles curls up into a ball shivering and making little grunts of pain.

"Stiles can you hear me?" He asked as he tried to straighten the boy out,

"I think it's his stomach… the doctors did something to his stomach when he was child." Lydia said as the other teen shivered in pain

"Call Scott and the Sheriff."


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles felt hot hand on his skin and cried out at the heat, and tried to curl up on himself more. Scott looked him he wanted to touch Stiles but every time someone touched Stiles he cried out and he looked at Deaton who was at the lost "We can't touch him Scott all we can do is try and lower his body tempter down." Deaton to him

"Do you think this is the dread doctor's work?" He asked, as he watched Lydia placed a close cloth to Stiles' skin and watched him whimper

"I believe it is, I am unsure what they done but it seems to have rewired his whole body. He isn't changing like the others." Deaton told him as he looked up to see John walk in and over to the table.

The sheriff looked down at his son and went to touch him only to have the boy cry out once again. "Stiles." He whispered seeing his son open his eyes a little

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to I didn't want to..." He cried "I'm sorry I'm sorry." He kept repeating as he warped his arms around his stomach

"Stiles I don't understand." John asked, Stiles let out another scream before passing out and laying still on the table "What happen?" John asked as Deaton checked Stiles pulse and let out a sigh as he held straighten him out and went to feel his stomach. Stiles groaned as he was unconscious as vet pressed his stomach

"At this point I have no idea." He said, "I think we should take we should watch him for the night and if there is no change in the morning we should take him to the hospital."

By morning Stiles was wake looking pale but he was wake and alive. Scott had placed a blanket over his shoulders and smiled at him as Theo turned up. "Sorry Scott I only just got your message. Stiles are you okay?" He asked as he stood close to him. Stiles was too tired to push the too charming git away from him.

"I'm just tried and very hungry." He said his voice was horse like he had been screaming the whole night. Theo walked stood in Stiles personal space an cupped his face earning a growl from Scott

"What are you going?" He asked as he watched the teen pull the skin under Stiles eye down and saw the pale colour instead of a reddish pink bit. Stiles pulled his head away from him and frowned at him "Theo?" Scott growled again

"You need more iron in your blood." He smiled softly at him as he gently brushed his fingers over Stiles cheeks

"T…Thank you." He said with frown.

"Which is why you're going to drink this." Deaton said as he held out his drink "It will help give you what you need." He told him as Stiles took the drink and downed it one before making a face

"Oh god that is….What the hell is that?" He cried as he looked at the vet who smiled at him smugly

"All the victims that a growing boy needs." He smiled, as he took the cup away.

Theo watched as the Sheriff took care of Stiles and he found that didn't bother him as much as when Scott was cuddling Stiles. He knew this was part of the Doctor's experiment Stiles body has finely mature enough for one more experiment to be tried on the teen and he wanted to be the one to do it. He knew it will be hard to keep Scott from getting to close to Stiles and he wondered if he could use his and Stiles little secret to win the human over.

Stiles was at home resting he hadn't felt right since he collapsed at Deaton's place and his stomach seem tender to touch like someone had beat him up. He was so tried that he would take himself up to his bed room or just dropped on the sofa and curl up and sleep. It's been a about 3 days and he stood away from the bored in his room and yawed before he shifted over to his bed and curled up in bed a sleep.

It was such a deep sleep that he didn't notice something was different until he started to wake up and that is when he felt someone touch his face, he smiled thinking it was Scott as he open his eyes and watched the burry image of Theo clear as his image filled his eyes. He flinched from his touch and sat up before he notices that he wasn't in his bed room any more but he was somewhere that dark and dank with only an old iron bed with a dirty mattress. "What did you do?" Stiles snarled at him as he back away from the other teen

"I didn't do anything! I was out looking for you when I felt something stab the back of my head and then I woke up here you were already chained to the bed." He said to him

"Looking for me? What are you talking about?" Stiles asked as he looked around the room more seeing a cell door

"You've been missing for 4 days Stiles. The sheriff brought you home you been there for 3 days and then nothing you were gone, your bed room looks like a hurricane ran through it." He told him as he moved closer to Stiles.

His heart was pounding into his chest as he watched the other teen look at him, he could see a bruise on his neck when he someone injected something into his neck that didn't wouldn't heal for a wolf. "W…What are they planning?" Stiles asked

"I don't know but I think I might know what they did to you." He said, Stiles frown deepen

"Well think about it they have been creating hybrids right? Do what if they wanted someone who could carry a hybrid." Stiles looked at him blankly

"Well that would work if I was a girl and or a supernatural something but clearly I'm…"

"Your spark maybe they choose you for that… I don't know or maybe you are still Kitsune deep down inside." Stiles growled at him as he notices how close Theo had gotten to him

"I am not a Kitsune!" He snarled at him as he pushed him away.

"Stiles you're not listening to me! I think that is what they did to you and they have locked me in a cell with you!"

"WHY YOU!"


	4. Chapter 4

This is not what Theo has planned, he had planned on wooing Stiles a little more making sure he was a cock blocker to Stiles and Scott but the teen always has a strong soul he could see when they were kids and he thought it was amazing even now he could just see the hints of a fox around Stiles it flickers on and off like a broken light the moments when the fox is at its strongest is when he is fighting back and the aura is dark purple and then it changes it's always changing colours…that's why the doctors chose him… He told himself. "WHY YOU!" Stiles shouted "WHY DID THESE 'DARLING DOCTORS PICKED YOU OUT OF ALL THIRE EXPERIMENTS AND OUT OF ALL THE WEREWOLVES AND EVERYTHING ELSE WHY YOU!" He screamed at him and Theo took Stiles hands but he wasn't expecting to feel pain coming off him and it shocked him as he looked up to the confused eyes "Why you." He whispered

"I've been working with them." He said, his own eyes widen before he knew what he was saying and he looked shocked at Stiles

"I knew it, I always know who the bad ones are." He told him as he pushed the wolf off him "Touch me again and I will show you what the Void left behind." He snarled. That Purple aura was back and it was stronger and it should have made him flinch because really Kira scared him because her fox would should have figured it out. But the doctors fucked with her head.

"Stiles I'm sorry they turned on me because I keep question them they are pissing me off me as much as they are pissing your pack off."

"MY PACK IS FALLING A PART!" He yelled at him "That is your fault, you're keeping very ones secrets and making them do things for your own personal again. You are no better than the hunters." He snarled

"LISTEN TO ME!" Theo roared at Stiles making the teen flinch at him "They are not going to let us go until they get what they want. Alright I know they did to you I know what they want me to do and they will make us. So shut the hell up and stop telling me how fucked up I am!"

They sat there in not looking at each other and then Stiles fell asleep once again leaving Theo to stand up and walk to the doors "He won't do it now, he knows what I've been doing I need something that won't have him backing out." He called out into the showdowns as he was sure Stiles was in a deep enough sleep. The cell door open and the tallest doctor out of the whole group stood there looking at Theo "I wish you wouldn't do that." He mumbled, then with a gasp he was pushed into the wall head first before he felt something pushed into the base of his skull "AHHHH!" The scram woke Stiles up.

He was up bolted right and looking at the scene before him one of the doctors pinning Theo to the wall and pulling out a long needle from his head before he pushed him to the ground "Complete the experiment." It said before leaving letting the cell door swing shut. Stiles remind on the bed as he watched as Theo groaned on the ground as gasping before he twisted in pain as he brought his hands up to his head and let out a roar that had Stiles pushing himself against the wall as he watched Theo wolf out and start to thrash about the cell. His heart was pounding against his chest as he watched the wolf flip out before he laid in heap on the floor and the whole was quiet.

There was blood on the walls and Stiles could see some blood on Theo as he laid there shivering "T…Theo?" He whispered the name and waited for to see if Theo would move "Theo?" He called out again only to see the wolf jerk up onto his feet and stood and looked around the room sniffing the air. It seemed that whatever the doctor's did to him has brought out his wolf …shit…" He thought as Theo looked at him and Stiles felt his mouth become dry as the he looked at dark amber eyes that seem almost glowing with a red hue. Theo growled at him as he rushed at him Stiles let out a small cry he was pinned to the dirty mattress by the wolf.

He didn't struggle he learnt that from the other wolfed out wolves he's friends with. He laid there looking away from the wolf's eyes so not to challenging him. He knew he wouldn't get out of this unscathed but he could lower the damage. He didn't say anything as he felt Theo lower his nose and sniff along Stiles throat and growling with an almost purr as he nipped at the skin that made Stiles whimper. Moving his nose down Stiles body he stopped at his stomach and started to nuzzle and then frowned before he growled at Stiles shirt as he gripped and ripped his shirt open "Ah!" Stiles cried out in fear as his shirt was ripped up the middle. Theo growled happily as he went back to nuzzled Stiles' stomach again leaving the teen trembling.

For a while that is how they were with Theo lick and nipping at Stiles skin as he removed his clothes bit by bit until Stiles was bare and shivering as he tried not to move. Theo growled as he licked little rivers of blood that pool from the scratches that he created. It didn't take long for Theo to rip his own clothes off when he realised that they were on him and the wolf didn't like it. Suddenly the Stiles found himself flipped onto this stomach with a gasp as he felt the metal frame quake with the sudden movement.


	5. Chapter 5

Theo woke up first, his head hurt and his whole body ached like he had been hit by dozen of trucks he blinked at where he was before he looked down at the body next to him. Stiles was curled up on the side shivering and he was naked biting his lips a smirk played across his mouth as he looked Stiles up and down every inch of him was covered in claw and bite marks there was dark ugly bruise on Stiles skin. Theo moved from behind him and sat on the edge the bed and rubbed the back of his head. He wanted to smile and smirk he finely got what he wanted but once Stiles wakes up he will want nothing to do with him even more than he does now. Then there was Scott and the rest of the pack they will kill him the moment the see Stiles like this.

He turned to the other teen and pushed him gently on to his back and just stared at Stiles face seeing the peaceful look on his face even if his body is wrecked with pain. Theo moved his eyes to the bites in the shoulders most of them were nips but there are one or two that are deep like a mating bite or the bite.

He remembered the reason why they were in this state the Doctor's drugged him…well partly drugged me…he told himself as he reached out and pressed his hand on Stiles stomach before and rubbed the skin softly thinking this will be the only time that Stiles will ever let Theo near him with you him knowing. He heard noses that sound like shouting and he sat still frozen to the spot…oh shit… He thought as he sat there to shocked to move as he see Scott and the others stand at the cell door. He knows what he looks like covered in blood sat next to Stiles and even these knows that the pack will put two and two together about. He knows what Stiles look he stood up his body still partly covered in blood as he watched the true Alpha look blankly at Stiles his hand warped bars on the door his knuckles turning white as the bars seem to twist and bow under hi strength "Scott…it's not what it looks like…" Theo said, he stopped …this is what it looks like…

Scott snarled as his eyes turned blood red as he pushed the door off it frame sending it flying into the wall where it was embedded into the wall. Scott made a jerky motion into the cell as he walked over to Stiles. The rest of the pack stood in the door way before Lydia ran inside and over to Stiles and knelt by the bed as Scott almost ripped his jacket off and placed it over Stiles before he turned to Theo "S…Scott I'm sorry…" His words died on his lips as Scott turned to him and hit him sending Theo to the ground and started snarling him and hitting him while snarling "HE'S MINE! NOT YOURS MINE!" Liam and Malia had to pull him Scott off him as he snarled and growled

"Scott we need to take care of Stiles." Liam whispered as he felt Scott sag in their arms before he pulled himself up right and walked over to Stiles and sat on the bed and cupped his face seeing bruises and cuts

"Stiles can you hear me?" He whispered as he started to leach pain from the teen. Stiles whimpered and rolled his head to the side "Stiles." He whispered as he see Stiles open his eyes to him. For a moment Scott froze seeing a pair of bright blue eyes peeking out from under his eye lashes.

"S…Scott." He slurred

"Yeah it's me."

He slipped his hands under Stiles and picked up and carried him out as Liam and Malia dragged Theo with them. "I didn't want to do it they drugged me!" Theo said as he spat out blood "Yes I wanted him but not like this!" Malia wanted to bite his throat out but for the time being all she done was bury her claws into his arms as did Liam

"I would stop talking if you want to keep breathing." Liam told him as they walked out of the Dread Doctor's base. His mind worked quickly how he could get this to work in his favour but there was nothing he could say or do at least for the time being.

Lydia stopped at the car and open the door to let Scott put Stiles in the back, she bite her bottom lips nervously as the true Alpha was still in his wolf form. Once Scott covered Stiles with a blanket he stood back up and looked over his shoulder when he saw Theo sat in the back of Lydia's car "Scott I saw his eyes." She whispered, he looked at her and nodded "They were blue?" She whispered

"Stiles feel's guilty easily." He said and he looked at her

"He shouldn't have been able to turn." Lydia told him

"No he shouldn't have been able to, if he was saying was true then the Doctors did something to him to make him an alpha." Scott frowned at the thought

"But he's not now?"

"No."

The sheriff was quiet as the doctor read out the list of injuries to his son, he didn't move or bat an eye lid he was like a stone statue. Once the doctor finished he handed the file over to the sheriff and before letting the man sit in the room with his son. Scott walked in a little while later carrying some cards and some of Stiles clothes. He see the Sheriff and bites his bottom lips as he walks over to the bed "H…How is he?" He asked

"He hasn't woken up yet." He told him as he watched as Scott places the cards on the table and the clothes on the chairs

"S…Stiles will be different when he wakes up…"

"Different? Different I have no doubt he will be different Scott he was attack!" The sheriff snarled at him

"I…I meant…I just meat that Stiles had wolf eyes they were bright blue and…and we don't know what they did to Theo so…so we don't know if Stiles will be a wolf when he wakes up at the moment I can't sleep the change on him." He rambled, as he watched the man look at him with tried broken eyes

"I called Derek." Scott blinked in shock and felt his heart thud against his chest

"W…Why?"

"If Stiles is a wolf I want him to teach Stiles."


	6. Chapter 6

Week later….

Scott didn't like this none of this, Stiles has been attacked by someone he thought he could trust and Stiles now smells like Theo even after spending weeks in the hospital he still smelt like him and it made him pissed and now the sheriff has called Derek. "Does he not trust me?" Scott asked Deaton. The vet looked at him as he put a cat back into its cage for the night

"I don't think that's the case Scott. Derek and the Sheriff have some sort of bond, agreement to protect Stiles and I am in the same agreement since Mexico. You have to understand you are all children and you are letting heavy weight on your shoulders pull you under. John is just trying stop his son from being dragged under." Scott looked at him and growled

"I don't want Derek anywhere near him." Scott snarled quietly

"That is not your choice. Now back to what you told me there is a drug that hunters use but they use it on Alpha's mainly to drive them into a mating frenzy."

"But it don't work on betas?" Scott asked

"With the Dread Doctors anything goes. Does Stiles smell like a wolf?" He asked

"No, all I can smell is…is him."

"Odd."

Stile sat in the hospital bed watching the window, he wasn't really looking at the world outside he was watching the reflections of the room. John walked into the room and saw Stiles looking out the window as he placed a bag on the bed "Hey kiddo so Mellissa said you're free to go." Stile turned and smiled weakly

"Good I don't like it here." He muttered as he pushed himself up from the bed and onto his feet as he pull the back closer to him and open it "Can I ask a question?" Stiles asked

"Of course you can ask Stiles?" John said watching him

"How much of Th…Theo's bullshit does everyone believe?" He asked looking at his dad,

"That depends on what the little shit has been saying." John growled, Stiles looked at him and tilted his head "He is very good at lying."

"He always was." He whispered as he pulled out some clothes "Hey are these new?" He asked touching the dark shirt

"I found them in your draw." John said frowning

"I didn't buy them." He told them as he open them out "Which draw?" He asked,

"Ummmm the draw nearest the door and the last one." He said as he thought about, Stiles nodded and took the clothe back to the bathroom

"That's the void draw."

Scott had gone to see Stiles but John wouldn't let him though the front door, he told the true alpha that Stiles didn't want to see anyone but he knew that wasn't true he let Lydia and Malia in to see him. But he returned home felling himself getting angrier by the passing hour. He open the door and ribbed is shoes into the rug "Mum I'm home." He called out but got no answered as he walked into the living room. He stopped and just looked at the man sat in his living room. Derek sat on the sofa looking though a police file that Scott was sure he brought with him. "How did you get in here?" He asked as he walked into the living room placing his helmet onto the coffee table as he dropped onto the sofa

"Your mum let me in before she went to work." He told him, as he put the folder down and looked up at him.

Scott nodded and wanted to growl but he kept his growl in check as he sighed before looking back at him. Derek had a look on his face that made Scott flinch "You should have called me not John." Derek told him. The alpha frowned as he looked at the file that Derek dropped onto the table while he was talking to him

"What are do you have a file on Theo?" He asked

"Stiles was right there is something off with him." He told Scott

"What do you mean?" he asked, the dark haired wolf leaned forwards and rubbed the back of his head

"5 years ago police were called to a home in the middle of the night. Neighbours heard screams by the time police got to the house a man and woman were found torn apart. Their throats ripped out along with all their internal organs that someone had placed in a pot of boiling water. The son was missing his name was Theo." Derek pulled photo out from the folder and showed Scott. It was of the whole of Theo's family his mother, Father and his sister all with big red crosses though their faces.

"He's be lying to us." Scott whispered

"Your just getting the picture now." Derek said "Scott you're far too trusting." Derek told him.

They sat in an uncomfortable quietness with only the sound of the rain hitting the windows "Have you seen Stiles?" Scott asked as feeling his mouth become dry

"I popped by the hospital this morning but he was a sleep." He told him seeing the alpha wolf knuckles turn white "He doesn't smell like a wolf and he isn't healing quickly truth be told he's more fox like." Scott frowned deepen

"What do you mean more fox like?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes

"You will see it soon enough, if you can get over the fact that he smells like another wolf." Derek muttered. Scott stood up in a flash and snarled at him

"STILES IS MINE!" His eyes turned red and fangs and claws were already showing "He's mine!" Derek stood up and walked over to Scott

"You need to control yourself better, you won't help him if you freak out every time someone goes near him." Derek told him

"I trusted Theo and look where that got me."


	7. Chapter 7

Theo paced the lab as he waited for the dread doctor's appear, he was fuming as he watched them appear as if they were mist. "What the hell! They don't trust me any more none of them!" He yelled, "I just need more time!" He yelled again as they click there way over

"Experiment complete." Was all they said, to him as he growled and threw something against the wall in anger?

"Yeah I got…wait what?" He stopped and looked at them "What do you mean completed it's only been a week?"

Stiles looked at the draw in his room, the chest of draws that was by the bedroom door he hadn't touched the draw since the Void it was all the dark clothes that he wore all the things he used he kept it all but hidden away. His dad didn't know about the draw hell none of his friends knew about it. He took a deep breath as he pulled out a dark shirt and looked at it before he closed the bottom draw. "Hello Stiles." The teen looked up to Derek.

"Hello Derek, I thought I heard your voice down stairs." He said as he pulled the shirt on hiding the scars that aren't healing well.

"You dad wants me to talk to you." Derek said as he stood hesitantly at the door away

"Is this the 'plan' you two have been hiding from me?" He looked at the wolf who frowned at him "I know, I heard my dad talk to you over the phone. If he thinks he can't protect me you were to come here and whisk me away. Right?" He said looking at him

"No not yet." Derek frowned as found he couldn't enter the room, he couldn't see any mountain ash that he knows Stiles can play no what he smells is Rosemary.

"You can come in." Stiles said and suddenly Derek fell forwards into the room and lays on the floor

"What?"

"Rosemary, it seems it works on wolves to."

Pushing himself up Derek sat himself on Stiles bed and watched the way the teen moved "You're a fox again." Derek asked him as Stiles sits on the chair by the computer

"Yes…sort of. His bite didn't turn me all it did was waken something that the Void left behind." He told him

"What did he leave behind?" Stiles looked down at the floor before looking up at Derek with a smile as he tilted his head

"You really don't want to know, I'm not the same anymore." Stiles whispered, Derek got off the bed and knelt in front of Stiles and took his hands

"I've notices, but you have never been the same since the Void." Derek whispered to him as he reached up and cupped Stiles face and leached the pain from him.

Derek let the teen nuzzle his hand almost like a cat he smiled softly until he catches something that made him freeze as his eyes travelled down to the teen's stomach "Did this Theo tell you why the doctors did this to you?" He asked

"They…ummm wanted to find another way to create a hybrid." He whispered, looking away from the worried dark eyes. "Why?" He asked him

"Because you smell like someone who is in the very early stages of pregnancy." He said, Stiles didn't flinch like he thought he would have instead he let out a hysterical laugh before he started to cry before he dropped his head onto Derek's shoulder.

John and Derek stood in the living with Stiles sleeping on the sofa as they waited for Scott. It wasn't long before Scott turned up and rushed through the door and looked around the room at them before he see Stiles sleeping on the sofa and rushes over to him and sat on the edge a sofa and ran his fingers though is hair "I'm going to rip him from limb from limb." Scott hissed as he saw Stiles nuzzle his hand in his sleep.

"We need to think clearly as much as I like to murder the little shit." John said as he run his fingers down his face as he watched his son sleep in a fearful sleep.

"I think the choice should be left for Stiles what he wants to do." Derek said as Scott growled at him as he rubbed the teen's hand

"We could get Deaton in and he could… well you know." Scott said "AHHH!" Scott cried when he felt his hand get twisted backwards and he looked at Stiles who was watching him and started snarling.

"What do you want to do Scott?" Stiles growled as he sat up his hand still holding Scott's tightly as if he was going to brake his hand any moment

"I…I was just st…stay since how it happen and…and we don't know what those doctor's want with the…" Stiles let go of Scott's wrist and growled at him as he moved away from him

"What happen to protecting the innocent… are these lives any less wroth their innocent because of how they were made?" He snarled as he stood up

"No no of course not it's… the Dread Doctors could have made it into a monster." Scott said, his eyes are wide as Stiles walked over to him

"You will not touch my baby." He growled his eyes flashing a strange pale blue before he grabbed his jacket and walk out.

"You really need to keep your mouth shut and think more." Derek told Scott.


	8. Chapter 8

He sped off in his jeep, he just need to get away from Scott from everything and everyone he was angry with Scott wanting to make his choices for him. Scott didn't know what he wanted …blood alphas…he thought as he stopped his jeep in the middle of the road and just sat there his hands twisting on the steering wheel. He let out a scream as he slammed his hands on the dash board before he pushed himself out of the jeep and started to kick the side of the jeep. "Stiles." Someone called to him, Stiles stopped and turned his head towards the owner of the voice and snarled.

Theo was standing a few inches away he watched Stiles who was panting angrily "Scott not be understanding." Theo tells him, the other teen snarled again and pushed himself away from his jeep and looked at the other teen and growled

"Keep away from me! You got what you wanted!" He yelled

"No I haven't finished what I came to do." He told him, Stiles froze as he looked at the wolf who stood there with a smile on his face "See I really did come here for a pack Stiles and for you I wasn't lying about that." Theo said as he walked close "I came for a pack Scott's pack but without Scott." Stiles growled as the other teen walked closer to him "I came for Void Stiles."

"You came for Void Stiles." The teen laugh and it wasn't a sane laughter it was bitter and twisted and Theo flinched seeing the blue eyes flicker to life.

Stiles stopped laughing quickly and looked at him with pale blue eyes and walked up into Theo's personal bubble "You want Void Stiles." He whispered as Theo nodded and smirked "You got it." Stiles whispered as he brought his kneel up to Theo groin and double over before Stiles punched him in the jaw and watched as Theo feel to the ground "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU ARE FUCKING ASKING FOR!" Stiles yelled as he kicked him in the face "You don't want Void Stiles because I can't be controlled by a fucking alpha!" He swung his leg into Theo's stomach again and watched as the wolf coughed up blood "You think you can swan into my town and fuck with our heads fuck with me and then you want me to roll over and let you take over." Another kick to the face "FUCK YOU THEO, I DON'T NEED AN ALPHA!" He yelled as he dropped onto Theo's lap and started punching his face.

Scott and ran out the house to find Stiles and by the time h caught up with the teen he found he found him beating the shit out of someone. "Stiles stop!" Scott yelled panicking as he ran over him and pulled him off only to have Stiles swing at him and growl "Stiles." Scott said as calmly as he could even tho his jaw hurt like hell. Stiles looked at Scott before letting out a huff

"It's just Theo." He mumbled as he looked down at his hand seeing some blood and reddening knuckles. Scott looked over the groaning wolf and let a smile grace his lips before looking back at Stiles who was stood there still almost frozen like as Scott walked up to him. He smiled and cupped Stiles face and leaned in and kissed him. Stiles gripped Scott's shirt and kissed back whimpering as Scott pulled back

"I have to say you do look really beautiful right this moment." Stiles wanted to punch Scott again but he just smiled weakly and closed his eyes

"I'm not beautiful Scott not after what he's done." He whispered to him, Scott shook his head and rested his hand on Stiles stomach

"Get off him!" Theo snarled as he pushed himself up, Stiles snarled and gave him one hard kick into the jaw and watched as he few backwards back onto the ground

"I don't belong with you and neither is my baby." He growled as Scott pulled Stiles back

"Please stop doing that." He asked

"No I like kicking him." Stiles mumbled and Scott groaned at the cute look on Stiles face.

Scott called Parrish who turned up with Lydia and they looked at Theo who was passed out, Stiles was sat on the hood of his jeep on his phone. "Stiles did this?" Lydia asked "Our Stiles?" They heard Stiles made a noise at the word 'ours' but it didn't sound angry but like he was happy with it and it made Lydia smile as she looked at him before back at Theo

"So what do you want me to do about him?" Parrish asked Scott,

"Lock him up. He got out of Lydia's car before we could take him to the sheriff he might not wake up for a while Stiles was really laying into him." Scott told them, Parrish nodded and hulled Theo up and carried him to the car.

"Lydia can you get a ride with Stiles and Scott?" He asked her softly, she nodded and smiled as he drove off.

"Something we need to know?" Scott asked as he looked at her.

"Nope." She told him as she walked over to Stiles.

They dropped Lydia home first before they go to Scott's house. The alpha wolf called the Sheriff to tell him that he found Stiles and he is taking him back to his house. Stiles stood in Scott bed room and looked at Scott home work that was piling up on his desk "Come on Stiles you should rest." Scott whispered as he touched his shoulder. The other teen looked around at him and frowned

"Would you hurt it?" Stiles asked, it was Scott's turn to frown and looked confused "The baby." Stiles sighed

"What? Oh ummm no Stiles I won't I know it's your choice and if you want to keep the b…baby then I will help you."

"You better." He whispered as he walked over to the bed. He dropped down onto the mattress and kicked his shoes off and then curled up on the bed as Scott covered him with a blanket." Scott smiled as he curled up behind Stiles and held him close.

At some point during the night Scott started to lick Stiles neck and his hand wondered, Stiles moaned and turned to face him to see the soft glow of red eyes and instead of being scared at the red glowing eyes he was turned on by them. The alpha wolf rested his hand on Stiles cheek and rubbed over the bruises Scott leaned in and kissed Stiles on the lips and they moved closer to each other as they moved their hands over each other as they kissed each other deeply. Stiles pulls pack and looked up at Scott who was pouting at him "I need to know if this is what you want? That you want us Scott?" He said with an uncertain whisper

"What?" He asked looking at the soft blue eyes that shone in the dark

"If Kira returns I don't want to be left on the side as a….back up." Stiles whispered, Scott shook his head as he nuzzled Stiles neck

"That will never happen." He told him as he mouthed at his neck

"I…I don't need that kind of heart break Scott."

"I won't Stiles I promises." He whispered as he kissed the teen on the lips "I will love you and the pup." Stiles smiled and giggled

"You called it a pup."


	9. Month Later

_'All around me the bridges are burning and I can't see the woods for the trees.'_

Month later…..

The Dread Doctor's disappeared, teens stopped disappearing and people stopped being killed and scared. Siles was worried that once he got close to his due date will the doctors come back for him and his baby. Theo was still in town and he was still trying to get Stiles to forgive him but Stiles can't believe a words he says especially as he put his dad into hospital.

"You don't need to baby sit me, I am 40 years old Stiles." John crumbled as he winced sitting down into a sofa, the teen frowned at him

"Your 46 and you still have stitches." Stiles told him with a small growl as John picked up some files and started to go through them as he smiled at his son

"You're the one who is pregnant couldn't you at least stop looking like you are doing everything?" He asked as he took Stiles hand. The teen smiled weakly at him as he picked up cup off the floor

"Derek say he be by later." He told him, John nodded and let Stiles wonder into the kitchen

"You know I was thinking that maybe that Theo is really Peter's son and everyone was wrong about Malia. I mean she doesn't even look like him." John said Stiles rolled his eyes knowing the pain killers have kicked in once again.

"Well as much as that sounds believable she is and he isn't." The teen said walking back into the room with a fresh cup of coffee

"I hope your baby doesn't look like Peter." John mumble

"Dad Theo isn't Peter's son." Stiles weakly as he took the file out of his dad's hand and watched him lay back down onto the sofa falling asleep.

Derek turned up not long after the Sheriff fell asleep and he sat with Stiles in the kitchen Stiles was nursing a cup of tea while Derek was nursing a cup of coffee there was a slight dome to Stiles stomach Derek figured that maybe that Stiles was have more than one pup but he kept that to himself for the time being "Scott still not talking to you?" Derek asked as he looked up at the teen, Stiles growled as he poked holes at the sandwich he made for them

"No, he can't get passed that I killed Donavan by accident dad understand it was an accident and still feel guilty for it." He told him as he sipped his coffee

"Will you forgive him?"

"At this moment in time Peter has a better chance at being forgiven then Scott." Stiles grumbled as he looked up at Derek "I told not to brake my heart." Stiles whispered

"Stiles your young and beautiful and Scott will not only be your first heart break." Derek tells him, Stiles looked up at him and smiled softly

"You think I'm beautiful." He grinned at him as Derek looked down at his coffee

"I always have."

Later on that day Derek walked over to Scott, he stood waiting for the wolf to open the but instead found Kira opening the door wearing nothing but one of Scott's shirts. "Hey Derek." She blushed as she brushed some of her hair behind her ears

"Hey Kira can I speak to Scott?" He asked, she smiled shyly and walked back into the house letting Derek in. Scott came down the stairs putting his shirt on he looked at Derek and frown seeing him standing in the house

"Derek?"

"What do you think you're doing? You tell your best friend you love him and you sleep with him but the moment you find out he killed someone in self-defences you act like a rightest prick!" The dark haired teen mouth dropped open as he looked back at Derek who was growling at him. Kira popped her head around the corner and blinked in shock at Scott

"You did what?"

"Did he not tell you he slept with Stiles?" Derek growled

"I knew he did that!" She said "But I didn't know that he was being this stuck up about him killing Donavan!" She turned to Scott and hit him in the arm

"Awo!" Scott grumbled "And that isn't it, yeah sure I was mad he kept something like that from me but I'm over that now. I just didn't think he would want to see me for a while and well his dad almost die and all..."

"I swear to god Scott how the hell did you become a true Alpha! Stiles thinks you hate him you haven't seen him once since his father was hurt he feels like your abandon him. You made a promise not to brake his heart." Derek growled "Fix this Scott, Stiles is right about one thing he doesn't need an alpha, Foxes don't need alphas." Derek growled as he headed for the door.

Next day….

Stiles was having a scan done by Deaton and they were looking at the screen when Stiles froze "Well it seems that there is more than one heart beat." Deaton said as he looked at the screen a bit more

"H…How many more?" Stiles whispered

"Two by the looks of it." Deaton tells him, Stiles hums as he watches the small formed of life on the screen and he purrs which weirds him out a little. Smiling at the teen Deaton hands Stiles a clothes so he could wipes his dome stomach. "Two strong heart beats, I will need to see you twice a week Stiles I don't know how much stress this will put on your body."

"Well I am the only male in the world who can carry a baby or two it seems." Stiles mumbles, the vet hummed and looked like he was hiding something "Am?" He asked

"Not really, it's just really rare at one point in it wasn't rare but hunters and the church put an end to that. You will just have to be careful once the babies are born because any male wolf could knock you up again." Stiles let out huff as he rubbed his stomach and he tilt his head

Any chance you can teach me how to be a _**Druid**_ Emissary like you are, were no it's are isn't it." The vet chuckled and smiled at Stiles

"I would love to."


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles looked at the clock on his phone, and counted down the seconds "5…4…3…2…1" He whispered as he heard the bed room window open and the muffled huffing of the hybrid unable to get though his window

"Still using Rosemary Stiles." The teen turned around and looked at Theo who was sat at his window. Stiles grinned seeing it rain as he kept to the other side of the room

"You know I am gonna have to start letting my dad know about your nightly visits maybe he will let me use his shoot gun." Stiles told him as he picked a metal baseball bat and played with it. Theo licked his lips seeing Stiles run his fingers up the silver bat before looking up at the blue eyes

"Come on Stiles sooner or later you are gonna have to forgive me." Theo purred "For our baby's sake he will need a daddy." Stiles snorted and laughed as he rubbed his fingers up and down the slight swell

"I'm not going to ever forgive your turning Scott against me, almost killing my father sending Lydia to that loony bin oh and for raping me and forcing me to kill Donavon." He snarled.

Theo groaned and pulled his hoodie closer to his body before looking a Stiles, he did love the way he looked with the soft curves of the small swell of the baby bump and he loved Stiles fingers and how they make even holding a pencil look provocative. "How many times am I going to tell you are not going to be part of my child's life?" Stiles wasn't going to tell him he is having two pups, hell he was hoping that Theo or himself would be as far away when they are drew to be born.

"Oh come on! They planned this! They drugged me I was planning on wooing you first but you're so fucking stubborn." Theo yelled, Stiles turned his back to him and the walked over to his Void draw and open it before pulling something out before walking over to the window before looking down at Theo

"I will brake very bone in your body Theo before I even let you smell my pup and if Scott is still an arse by the time he or she is born then I have others in the que to be a father before you and quite frankly Peter is higher on the list then you even the fucking Demon wolf is higher than you. Fuck I think Scott's father is on there, Chris even some of the fucking assassins are higher up the list. You Theo are not even written down." He growled before he jab something into Theo's shoulder "Shit I miss the heart." Stiles grumbled as Theo gasped and moaned

"Fucking hell will you stop hurting me? Stiles you will be my mate and that pup will know me as his daddy."

"Fuck why do you think it will be a he?" Stiles growled at him.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM MY SON'S WINDOW!" Theo turned and looked down to see the Sheriff standing there in jeans and shirt holding a shotgun

"I told you we had a shotgun." Stiles purred as he watched his father line up the barrel to Theo "You should run my dad is a good shot." Stiles smirked as Theo moved just a little too late. The sheriff fired the shotgun and watched as Theo let out a howl of pain before running off.

Stiles came down stairs and helped his dad back into the house taking the gun off him and warping a blanket around him before sitting him down "I wish you hadn't done that." Stiles mumbled as he looked at his dad's wounds that still look nasty but healing nicely

"I heard yelling and saw that little shit at your window." Stiles didn't have the heart to tell him that said little shit visited him very night at the same time.

"Don't worry the rosemary will keep him out?" Stiles whispered as he picked up the cream Deaton gave him and started to rub on the scar.

"God that stuff stinks."

"Yeah I know but it helps heal wounds." Stiles whispered softly.

Stiles and his father sat there in the living room both of them had a cup of hot chocolate and they were just enjoying being alone "I asked Derek to kidnap you the other day." John said looking down at the marshmallow bobbing in the milky chocolate liquid. Stiles snorted into this drink and it made him smile

"Were you on your pain killers?" He asked

"And the whisky." He mumbled

"Nice and what did big and sour wolf say?" John frowned as if he tried to recall the memory as he sipped his drink

"Say when and where and he will do it." Stiles nodded to his father and smiled

"Okay well at least I have a backup plan to get away from this mess." Stiles mumbled tiredly as he leaned on his father's shoulders.

Later that night Stiles was curled up in bed a sleep when Scott climbed through the window, he saw Stiles sleeping and he toed off his shoes and walked over to the bed and curled up behind Stiles. "Bad dogs belong on the floor." Stiles mumbled as he grabbed Scott's arm and threw him over his own body and onto the ground.

"Stiles?" Scott groaned as he pushed himself back up and looked at Stiles as he flashed his bright blue eyes at him

"No Scott I told you what will happen if you up set me, your luck I am still letting you in the house or even my bed room." Stiles told him as he threw a pillow at him "If you stay you sleep on the floor." He growled

"Do you feel guilty for what you did?" Stiles looked at him with wide eyes

"My eyes are fucking blue of course I feel guilty you arse hole!" He snarled at him before he looked sad "Why did you think I wasn't? He attacked me Scott he was going to hurt me or even kill me to hurt my dad it was an accident what happen I didn't mean to do it. But what does it matter now he's fucks alive!" Stiles yelled at him

"I'm sorry..." He said as he knelt in front of Stiles and rested his head on lap which made Stiles flinch a little "I'm sorry your dad got hurt, I'm sorry that I wasn't a better alpha to all of you and I'm sorry I let things go so out of control." He whimpered as he started to cry "I know you don't need an alpha but you need a brother a best friend and a mate." He told him as he looked up with his sad human eyes "I love you I really do and I want to be there for your pup and…and I want to be there for you." He sobbed as he nuzzled Stiles slightly bump.

The teen sighed and rubbed his tried eyes as he ran his fingers though the wolf's thick dark hair as he looked out his bed room wall "I'm having twins." Stiles whispered, he felt Scott move his head and looked up at him with wide eyes

"T…Twins?" He whispered, Stiles nodded and he had a small smile.

"Yep aaaand you should know I have had Derek in my bed."


	11. 4 months later

He watched him from the shadows, he knew Stiles couldn't see him from here since the slight teen become a kitsune he had to make sure Stiles didn't see him. Then he learnt the teen was pregnant and he couldn't stop follow his scent and he smelt wonderful almost good enough to eat but that isn't what is interesting him at the moment. "Donavon!" Came the growl, 19 year old turns to look at his alpha and left a growl leave his lips as if to say 'leave me alone.' "What do you think you're doing?" Theo snarled at him as he spun him back around to face him

"Watching him." He told Theo, as he started to move back to watched Stiles as he talked with the coyote and the other fox.

The wolf snarled and grabbed Donavon by the back of his throat and slammed him into the brick wall with growl flashing his eyes that still were only amber. He was pissed when he found out that his body will always reject the alpha red because he wasn't bitten and nor was he a born wolf. "You will not watch him and you will not go near him or my cubs" The snarled

"Or what? He doesn't want you maybe he wants someone who will keep him in line." Donavon chuckled "I never notices before how delicious all plumped up." He smirked. Theo sliced his claws across his chest before throwing him into another wall. When Donavon's body made impact with the all the wall itself crumpled in on itself before he fell onto the ground gasped for air

"I will make you wish that you were never born!" He hissed, as he snapped his arm at the shoulder "Do I need to show you who is your alpha is once again!" He growled as he looked down at him. "Stiles and his family are out of bounds do I make myself clear!"

"Very!" Donavon cried back as he held his arm.

But that didn't stop him for long 4 months later he cornered Stiles at the vets, not the greatest of places to corner a anyone as the vet is pretty lethal with his hands. Stiles had been coming to see Deaton for his check-ups for his pups and his own health sometimes his dad comes with him other times it his body guards Derek and believe it or not the Hell Hound Parrish. Stiles had him warped around his little finger then there was days when Scott came when he remembered then after wards he stays for his lesson. Deaton was very impressed with Stiles when he saw him make mountain ash from a less than a teaspoon and told him "That he could become a very strong druid and emissary." Stiles beamed as he moved on to stage two of his training.

Today things were a little crazy it seems there was a wild animal on the run in Beacon Hills again, this wild animal has been attack dogs and Deaton and Scott had been inundated with injured dogs. Deaton had to go out back with another injured dog and Scott was running late as normal. Stiles was rubbed his bump as he stood at the vet's desk reading book Deaton had given him to help him with his lesson. It was a book all Druid and or Emissary give to their apprenticeship.

Stiles picked up a sliver dagger that Deaton gave him when he felt someone behind him. He didn't recognised the smell as he turning around he came face to face with Donavon who was grinning at him as he locked the door "Hello Stiles." He purred, Stiles just looked at his hand as he turned the lock remembering that bite on his shoulder, before he looked up at the smirking young man "What no hello?" He asked "No how are you doing?" He asked as he walked closer to him.

"What do you want?" Stiles finely asked as he kept his hands on the dagger

"What do I want? Ummm…" He grinned as he leaned in and breathed in Stiles scent, he was to close for Stiles liking "I want you, I want you in the way Theo had you and much more." He grinned as he reached out and walked his fingers tips over Stiles bump making said pregnant teen give him a disgust look but still he didn't move. "However these pups are going to get in the way." Stiles looked at him with glare "I will make it easy and quick and before you know you will be carrying mine." He whispered as he went to kiss Stiles neck.

"The first time I killed you was an accident." Stiles said, his voice was calm and cold as Donavon kissed his neck and hummed.

Stiles heard him gasped and then Donavon stumbled back and looked at Stiles with wide eyes before looked down at the dagger in his chest "This time it's not accident." Stiles snarled as he heard Scott call his name, "In here!" Stiles said as he warped his arms around his bump as he watched the alpha knock down the door as Donavon choked on his blood. Deaton come into the room and over to Stiles to see the teen standing as far back as he could from the other person in the room. Alan looked over Stiles as the teen snapped at Scott "About time you got here!" Stiles snarled as he pushed Donavon towards Scott "If you want to save be my guest but you should know he wanted to kill my pups before raping me or do both at the same time!" Stiles snarled at the shocked alpha before the Kitsune wondered passed them. Scott looked down at the gasping man he and he was torn between ripping him into tiny pieces or taking him the police.


	12. Chapter 12

Donavon was thrown into a cell, the knife was pulled out of his chest and it felt him unable to move or as he laid there, the Sheriff looked down at him though the bars with an unreadable look on his face as the young man. He turned and walked back out to see Scott looking sheepish he walked up to Parrish who had a really unhappy look on his face "Keep an eye on him and don't kill him." He told him, the man nodded as John grabbed his jacket

"Sheriff where are you going?" Scott asked as he followed him out the station

"I'm going to see my son, just do me a favourite if Donavon brakes out or anyone else brakes him out kill them." He snarled, back at the teen before getting into his car. Scott stood there frozen to the spot he never thought he would hear those words fall from the sheriff's lips.

Stiles was sat in the living room with a blanket around himself watching B movies when he heard his dad come through the front door "Stiles?" He called out

"In here dad." Stiles called to him as the man walked into the living room and moved to the sofa

"You okay?" He asked softly as he cupped his cheeks and looked at his son's face he could see some lingering worry in the boy's eyes.

"I'm okay just tried." He said softly to him as John warped his arms around Stiles and held him before he looked back at him

"I want to ask you something?" he said

"Yes I slept with Derek." Stiles said thinking Scott told him…smack him in the head with my bat…he thought

"Stiles…" John tried to say

"And Parrish." He said…might as well tell him all…he thought as he looked up at his father's face

"Parrish? Our hell hound?" John asked, Stiles nodded and blushed a little a he rubbed his bump to sooth his pups they were still wriggling around a lot since Donavon attack, well Stiles attack him Donavon such talked and touched…nasty touch…he thought …glad I had that hot shower…he told himself

"Well yeah…"

"I don't want to know about my son sex life unless they have bene hurting you?" Stiles eyes widen and then smiled softly as he kissed his father's cheek

"No dad they have been very- very sweet." He told him as he nuzzled into his dad's side

"Look Stiles there is something I want to ask you. You keep saying you don't need an alpha does that mean you are alpha?" John asked, Stiles tilts his head and hummed

"Well I guess so I seem to have even alphas falling at my feet even the odd hell hound." He smiled as he looked at his dad "Why do you asked?" He frowned when he saw his father looking away up at a photo of him, Stiles and Stiles mother.

Stiles watched him for a moment before John spoke "I want the bite." He said, Stiles moved away from his father's side and looked at him in shock

"You want the bite?" Stiles asked before he frowned "Why no ask Scott?" John turned to look at him and sighed softly

"I want to take care of your Stiles it shouldn't be the other way around. I failed you so many time. When Gerard took, Peter's attack and everything else!" He sighed he was close to tears "I can' lose you to." He placed his hand on Stiles stomach "Any of you." He whispered "And god no I don't Scott being my alpha." He told him

"What you rather me be your alpha?" The teen moved onto his knees and rubbed the back of his head

"Well I rather be a fox than a wolf." He muttered, Stiles looked at him and sighed

"Okay dad we will test the bite, Kira said a fox bite doesn't kill and if it doesn't work you will feel unwell." John seem happy by that though and sat there staring at him "What you want to do it now?" Stiles asked

"Well yeah?"

Stiles shifted a bit on the sofa and moved closer to his dad and watched as his father held out his wrist and looked at the skin before he felt his fangs grow before he held his dad's hand "You sure you want me to do this?" He whispered "I don't know if this would work." He said quietly

"Just get on with it." John smiled, Stiles sighed and held his wrist and bite down quickly before he back out.

"AHHH SHIT!" John cried out as he felt fangs sink into his skin. Stiles pulled his mouth away and looked at his father and saw him look in pain

"Sorry." Stiles whispered as he stood up and walked into the kitchen and then walked back to the living room with a first aid kit "I'm sorry dad." Stiles felt his eyes well up and she cleaned the bite

"Hey stop crying I asked for this." John smiled as Stiles warped his arms around his son and pulled him onto his lap and let him whimper quietly.

Theo waited outside Stiles window he knew he was home he could hear him and dad was talking and it seem hours later before the sheriff left and Stiles going to his bed room. "I really need to shut the window." Stiles mumbled as he walked into his room picking up the baseball bat and sat on the bed

"What happen?" Theo asked seeing the sad look on Stiles face and as he sniffed the room and picked up the smell of Donavon and his drifted to Stiles and he frowned "He touched you!" Stiles looked at him

"You probably sent him like last time." He mumbled

"No!" Theo snarled, he tried to get into the room but the rosemary that was smothered into the wood was keeping him out "Stiles I won't send him out to you not again. I've been telling him for months to leave you alone but he has a fixation on you!" He snarled, he looked up to see Stiles looking at him

"Theo go away I'm tried the babies upset and I just had to bite my dad…"

"Bite your dad?"

"Long story, look can you go?"

Theo looked at him with and then at the bump before he started speaking again "Come to the window." He whispered softly, Stiles looked at him and frowned before tightening hand around the bat

"Theo don't make me call…"

"Stiles please just come to the window." Against the teen's better judgment he got up and walked over to the bed and walked over to the window and stood looking at Theo though the window.

"What do you want?" He whispered

"I just want to touch….I want to feel them move." Stiles bite his lip before moved closer to the window just enough for Theo to touch him. The baseball bat was still in his hand as he felt the hybrid wolf placed his hands over the bump. Stiles felt the pups start to settle as dark haired teen rubbed his hands over the bump he looked amazed what he could feel move under Stiles skin and under his hand

"beautiful Stiles, you are beautiful."


	13. Chapter 13

Donavon was found dead a week later, he was sprawled out on the School filed he was torn into pieces. The sheriff frowned as he pinched the bridge of his nose as he looked at the body parts "I didn't do this." Parrish said as he stood next to him frowning at the blood

"I know." John groaned "I bet that little shit was behind this." He said as he rubbed his arm where he reived the bite from his son.

"Is it itching?" Parrish asked as he looked down at the bandage arm

"Yes it is. I've been told its normal." John sighed as he turned his back on the scene and walked back to his car when he spotted Derek by his car he walked over to him as a frowned formed on his face "Did you do this?" He asked, the wolf moved to the side and looked at the scene before looking back at the sheriff and Deputy hell hound

"Not my style it looks like either someone was pissed off or newly turned wolves." He told them. John rubbed his eyes feeling a burn on the bite.

"Okay Deputy fined Theo." He looked down at his watch and looked back up "Try my house, it seem that little shit likes to visit my son every night at his window." Both Derek and Jordan looked at each other with a frown before they both left together.

Stiles was quiet as both Derek and Jordan walked through the front door as Stiles was unable to leave the home for a while until the babies are born so he was happy when he very hot looking body guards turned up. "Are we having a party?" Stiles asked with a smile as he watched them move into the living room

"Well he's looking for Theo and when your dad said he might here I came along to ask what the hell do you think you're doing?" Derek growled at him as Stiles tilted his head as he rubbed his stomach

"What?" he asked

"Theo visiting you very night at the same time and you let him!" Derek said raising his voice as Jordan went up stairs

"I don't let him in. Well he can't come in any way." He told him as he watched the wolf growl unhappily

"Stiles why not tell us? You know how dangerous he is." The wolf whispered as he cupped the teen's cheeks as he leaned in and rested his forehead against the teen's forehead breathing in his scent noticing it changed

"Because half the time I end up hurting him." He smiled as he let the wolf hold him "He can't enter the house because of the Rosemary." He mumbled as he felt the wolf move his hands down to his hips

"You bite your dad." Derek said, Stiles chuckled and licked Derek's nose.

Before the wolf could say anymore they heard a cry of pain and someone falling to the ground, Derek pulled away from Stiles and walked to the door where they see Parrish drop from the roof and grabbed the snarling alpha by the back of his neck before dragging him towards the patrol car. Stiles watched as he hissed and growled at Parrish swearing he would rip him a part for even touching Stiles and that he would never have any pups from him. Stiles frowned at Theo showing out his bitch would never let him father pups. He growled darkly before he turned and slammed the door.

Derek followed him into the living room as they heard the car pull away he was bitching under his breath at Theo before he turned and walked into the wolf. "Calm down Stiles he was trying to rile up Jordan not you." He whispered as he pulled the teen closer to him before sniffing his neck

"I know but he called me his bitch I'm not his bitch I'm no one's bitch." He snarled as let Derek lead him to the sofa. Stiles pushed the wolf onto the sofa and sat in the wolf's lap and smiled as the started to pull Derek's shirt off him.

"Ummm you smell good, really good." He purred as he kissed along Stiles neck and shoulders. The teen shuddered as the felt Derek run his hands up and down the teen's back.

Just as Stiles has got his shirt off is when he heard a growl behind them Stiles looked up from as Derek hand his mouth on Stiles shoulders to see a very angry wolf "God damn it I'm not your bitch!" Stiles snarled as he got off Derek and stormed up stairs, but trying to look angry and pissed off himself with a baby bump it wasn't very effective. Scott blinked and looked at Derek who wasn't every happy either.

He sat on his bed wiping his eyes as he rubbed his bump talking to his pups before he looked up to see someone coming through the window. Wiping his eyes he see Liam stands up looking like he had been dragged through the mud and the dirt "Liam where have you been?" Stiles asked as he stood up watching the young wolf whimper at him flashing blue eyes at him "Oh pup come here." Stiles whispered holding out his arms as the young wolf run to him and buried his face into Stiles chest

"I'm sorry…I killed him!" Liam cried as he held onto Stiles front as the Kitsune warped his arms around him

"Who did you kill?" Stiles asked

"Donavon." He whispered, Stiles stood still as he felt the young wolf cry out his guilt

"Shhhh pup it will be okay? Was it an accident?" he asked, Stiles knew it couldn't be after all from what Derek told him Donavon was in 6 pieces but Liam nodded all the same.

"H…He attacked me and I couldn't stop once I started." Stiles nodded, as he rubbed his back wondering how did Donavon got out of those cells.


	14. Chapter 14

Liam was a mess, as he held onto Stiles covered in mud and blood and he was scare because of what he's done and what Donavon did to him but Stiles knew that was scared what Scott would say. He rubbed the young wolf's back and tried to comfort him the best he could "We should get you into the shower and get you cleaned up pup." He whispered, as he stood up and lead the frighten teen.

He helped him undress and put the shower on before turning to look at the younger boy, he stood there shivering with large cuts and bites that littered all over his body. The fox titled his head and frowned as he walked up to him and touched the bite on this side of his hip and then he remembered the one on his shoulder and how it took weeks to heal even after he become a Kitsune "Liam I need you to tell me what he did to you?" He whispered as he cupped his cheeks and saw him shiver "Alright cub tell me when you're ready let's just get you cleaned and warmed up." Stiles smiled softly at him as he helped him into the shower.

The next days…

After Liam bunked in Stiles bed they spoke to the sheriff. The older man looked at them as the younger teen sat still his eyes red and swollen from crying "I killed Donavon." He whispered as he looked down at his hands in his lap. John looked up to Stiles who placed a hand on the centre of Liam's back and rubbed soft circles

"Can you tell me how it happen?" He asked

"I saw him on the school filed, he was stood there like… like he was waiting for something. I was wondering why he wasn't locked up so I went to…to…I don't know what I was going to do." He said as he rubbed his arm where one nasty bite laid

"What did he do son?" John asked softly

"He ran at me and…and I don't remember I just knew I couldn't stop." He sobbed as he curled up against the sofa. The Sheriff looked at Stiles who touched Liam's arm to try and comfort him.

"I've seen the marks dad they are all over him." The teen said

"Okay." John said and rubbed the back of his head "Stiles does dose is father know where he is?"

"I called him told him he had a bad full moon and was staying with me." Stiles told his dad, John nodded and watched the younger teen curl up against Stiles side.

"Get Deaton to look at him."

The vet came to them and it up set Liam even more seeing the man and started panicking and it took Derek and Scott to stop the young wolf from wolfing out and attacking the Vet. "What is this?" The vet asked

"He was attacked by Donavon and umm well the wounds aren't healing well it made me remember when he attacked me. My own shoulder still hurts." Stiles said to his mentor "He's been here most of the night I've been looking after him."

"Motherly instincts kicking in?" Deaton joked as the kitsune frowned at him as he pulled the vet a side and wrote something down knowing if he so much as whispered the three wolves would pick up on it in a heartbeat. He wrote it out and pushed it out in front of him

'I think he was raped.' Deaton looked down at it and sighed before looking at Stiles

"You sure?" He asked and the teen nodded

"I've seen the marks they are all over him and ummm I saw blood." He whispered sadly, the vet placed his hand on his apprentice shoulder

"Okay I will have a look at him."

When they walked back into the living room they found Liam was sat in Derek's lap while Scott sat in the chair holding a healing cuts on his cheek "Right Liam I would like to look at your wounds and see why they aren't healing if that is alright. Stiles will be here with us. Would that be okay?" He whispered softly as he knelt in front of him the young wolf looked up at Stiles who smiled softly

"O…Okay."

Once he checked out the young pup he smiled softly at him and placed a pale pink cream on the wounds. "You're okay." He smiled "You just need to rest up a couple of days and kept putting that cream on those wounds." He told him Liam nodded as he rubbed his eyes

"Why do I feel sick?"

"The venom in a wendigo bite leaves a lingering affect which is why I said you need rest." He told him as he wiped his hand and looked at Stiles and shook his head letting the other teen sigh with relief as rubbed his bump "Right now you Stiles you haven't had you last check up."

"I'm fine the twins are good and…"

"You're not sleeping." Deaton said, Stiles frowned and turned to the three wolves in the room and glared at them

"It's nothing just some bad dreams." He told his mentor

"I told you to tell me if you are having those dreams again?" The teen sighed and rolled his eyes.

Couple of days later…

Stiles went to see Scott there was something bothering him over the last couple of months. He parked his jeep at the vets where Scott was working today and looked around the area before half falling out his Jeep in his normal fashion. He walked into the vet's though the back door watching as Deaton dealt with a fussy old lady and her cat. This gave Stiles plenty of time to slip into the back room where Scott was working. He walks into the room and closes the door with a loud click making the wolf look back at him "Stiles?"

"I need you to listen to me. If you are so possessive over me then why haven't you mated with me?" He asked, Scott open and closed his mouth looking at him with wide eyes.

"How do you want me to answer that?" He asked

"Really? How about tell me the truth? Do you not want me? Is it because of Derek? Or Jorden or maybe you can't look at me because you still think I'm a murderer." He told him as he stayed near the door

"W…What no no it's not what?" Scott spluttered looked at the Stiles

"Then what is it? Is it the kits?" He asked, feeling his eyes well up as Scott stood up and walked over to him "Because they are not yours?" He whispered as tears roll down his cheeks

"No it's not that. Please don't cry." He whispered as he stood closer to the teen as he warped his arm around him "It's not that I promises you. I just wanted to wait until the pups or kits were born." He smiled softly as he wiped the tears away "Any way you seem to be having fun with Derek, Parrish." He whispered as he leaned his forehead against Stiles' forehead.

"Ummm I need them Scott I know why but I need them." He smiled as he felt the wolf rubbed his hands to Stiles' bump "And you don't need to wait until they are born, I am ready as I am going to be."


	15. Chapter 15

Stiles stood looking into the cell, Theo looked at him with growl as the teen stood just far enough for him not to be able to grab him. The wolf looked at him with wide eyes before thrashing about against the bars "Why him!" Theo yelled "Anyone but him!" The wolf snarled

"So Derek would be better?"

"Your father would be better than Scott!" Theo snarled as he tried to reach though the bars but only had his hand slapped by the teen's car keys.

"That is not creepy." Stiles mumbled as he looked back at him "Would it help if I said I am still going to sleep with Derek and Jorden?"

"No."

"Make you mind up."

The wolf paced the cell as he watched Stiles he wanted to break out of this cell and run off with Stiles and have him locked up somewhere safe before he came back and killed anyone who touched Stiles "Stop thinking." Stile told him as he pulled a chair up to the wall and sat down before looking back at him

"I should have locked you up the moment Doctors had you in the cell." Theo told him

"And I still would hate you and I would teach our children to hate you." The teen smiled at him as he rubbed his bump

"No you wouldn't." The wolf said as he sat on the floor and looked at him

"Ummm I think I would. Deaton said there is a 70% chance that 'our pups' could be 'our kits'. Soo they are likely to fox." Stiles grinned as he stood up and stood closer to the bars "Don't push me Theo you have already pushed to close to something I don't want to be. Scott was my choice just as it was your choice to pretend to be drugged out of your mind when you raped me." He whispered as walked away

5 months later…

Stiles winced as he walked around the house, for the last hour he has had twinges in his lower back he growled and winced at the twinges. John walked down the stairs dressed ready for work as he looked for a cup of coffee. When he spotted Stiles pacing for a moment he just watched his son and watched the foxes tail swish behind his back and the fox tears flat against his head "S…Stiles what happen?" He asked the boy looked up at him and growled angrily as he winced again

"I don't know I woke up like this!" He half yelled as he rested his hands on the back of the sofa and made a chocking sob as his claws buried his nails into the sofa.

John jumped at the sound as he moved quickly towards Stiles and placed a hand on his lower back and rubbed hand in soft circles. Hearing the half looking fox boy purr at the slight pressure of the hand on his back. "I think we need to call Deaton Stiles I believe the pups are coming." John said as Stiles groaned but nodded at the same time.

"And Scott!" Stiles hissed before looking at his dad "Yes -yes all of them!" Stiles moaned. The Sheriff walked over to his mobile that was charging

"Hello Deaton…"

Deaton arrived at the house watching as John opens the door. "Hi John…" His words left his lips as he saw Scott getting thrown out the living room and into the hall "I see I arrived just in time." He smiled at John as he let the vet in

"Yeah he's been this aggressive for the last half hour." John told him as they saw Derek lay out the living room and into the wall next to Scott "There has been some odd changes." John winced

"Stiles please will you clam down!" They heard Parrish yelled before he joined Scott and Derek by the wall

"That was the worst thing you could say." Scott winced as he pushed himself up as he looked at the other two

"Oh come right unlike your words of comfort?" Parish hissed at him as he stood up with a click to his bones

"Hey baby…wow what the hell happen to you?" Derek mocked as he repeated Scott's words only 5 minutes ago. The young alpha looked at the other two and frowned at them

"I was shocked to the see the tail and fox ears!" He yelled back at them before he looked up at his boss "This is normal?" Scott asked as he waved his hand to Stiles. Deaton looked into the living room to see Stiles panting and pacing.

"Stiles." Deaton called to him softly making the teen jerk and snarl at him as he warped his arms around his middle.

The vet held his hands up as he walked over to him "It's me, Alan your mentor." He told him softly as he takes in Stiles appearances the ears and tail along with the claws and fangs.

"I know!" Stiles snapped as he moved back to the sofa. "It's them! My mate is pointing out I look like a freak and those two aren't helping!" He yelled as wince again

"How close are the contractions?" He asked

"Don't know?"

"5 minutes apart." John said as he walks in with blankets. Deaton smiled as the teen

"Okay Stiles I need to have a look."

"Why do I HAVE A TAIL?" He yelled as he leaned back, he was no longer wearing his JP bottoms just one of Parrish very large shirts.

"It happens sometimes during this stage of pregnancy."

By the end of the day Stiles had two baby boys. The Kitsune was cuddled on the sofa warped up in blanket den holding the two babies. John was sat close to his son and watched as the babies nuzzle closer him. "They are beautiful Stiles." John whispered as not to wake them. The teen looked at him with a tearful look as his dad warped his arms around him

"Thanks dad." He said

"So are they kits' or pups?" Scott asked

"I think they're hybrids." Deaton said

"Worry about what species they are later!" Stiles snapped "I just want to enjoy this moment of my kips are here." He told Scott

"Sorry babe." Scott whispered as he leaned in as kissed Stiles on the lips.


	16. Chapter 16

The babies slept curl up against each other, they were in a cot with a soft blue and purple blanket. While Stiles was curled up in the bed. He was tried but yet sleep couldn't find him he knew Scott out for the count and snoring by the side of him. Sighing he pushed himself up with a wince of his aching body he looked over to the cot and smiled softly as he pushed himself out of bed hearing Scott snuffle as he rolled onto his side as Stiles rolled his eyes and walked over to Harry and Daniel.

Kips he giggled at thought half kits and half pups but that thought also scared him. The Dread Doctors wanted to create a hybrid this way and with Theo half werewolf and half Coyote …with a dash more arse hole…he thought. Then here is himself a fox, if the doctor's wanted to created something from natural means this would be the best away to start it. He snapped himself out of his thoughts as Daniel started to fuss. Smiling back at the kip he picked up the little boy and held him close to his chest letting him sniffle and nuzzle his chest "I think your brother will be a wake in .1." Harry open his eyes and started to make tiny little growls at being alone. Giggling to himself Stiles scooped up Harry and held him close kissing both of their forehead.

"Stiles?" Came a half sleepy voice, Stiles turns and looks at Scott who was blinking at him is hair sticking up in all different places as he looked at Stiles "You should be resting." He mumbled as he go out of bed as he saw his mate holding the kips

"Couldn't sleep and I had a feeling the kips were going start fussing." He whispered as Scott rested his hand the kips' heads and smiled at they let out little yawns before nuzzling back into the mother's chest.

"Come on you need to be in bed." He whispered as he leaned him back to bed.

Over the next couple of weeks Stiles stayed at home and close to his Kips he was worried that the Dread Doctors were going taken them away or Theo would do something drastic to get Stiles to come to him. He started to bath himself and the Kip's in rosemary oil just to make sure. Derek would come around to visit him "I brought curly fries." Derek smiled as he see Stiles trying to catch up with his homework.

"You're a god!" Stiles cried as out Derek handed him the bag "You know I haven't had curly fries for such a long time I almost forgot what they were." He smiled as he ripped the bag open and started shoving them into his mouth making Derek chuckled and kissed Stiles on his puffed out cheek.

"I see you still have the ears and the tail." The wolf looked him up and down and stiles nodded as he swallowed his curly chips

"Yeah." The teen whispered as he pulled on his fox's ear "Deaton said it was mean to go after the kips were born but…but they are still here! How can I go out with these things?" He asked, Derek was still smiling at him as he held out another gift. Stiles put the ripped bag of chips down and took the wrapped gift into his hands before opening it and looking at a hat. "Derek?"

"Your tail you can have warped around your waist and hidden under your shirt and your ears under a hat or a bandana." He smiled as he watched Stiles put the hat on his head and looked up at him as one Fox ear poked out "You really know how to make it hard for us men don't you." He smiled as he helped placed the hat on his better

"I…I can't wear this for work, if I ever get a job." He mumbled

"The ears and tails can last a while, especially if you feel like you and your kips threaten." The wolf tells him.

Stiles looks down at the table where he was doing his catch up work before he looked up at his babies who was sleeping "I fear the 'Darling' Doctors coming for them and I fear Theo would come for them and me. Scott is my mate but for some reason we both want others as well. Tho he can gets incurably jealous when I get too close to one of my other mates but I have to be alright with him fucking Kira, or Liam fuck even Lydia…" he was stopped by Derek kissing him and the teen melted into the kiss.

Before they could get in to deep the kips started to cry Stiles chuckled and rested his head on the wolf's shoulder before he slipped off Derek's lap and walked over to the cot "Hello my babies what is all the noise boy." He said as he picked up Harry and then Daniel and looked over to Derek "Their hungry and I might need a hand." Derek smiled and took Daniel into his arms as Stiles went into the Kitchen to warm some milk up.

Theo yet again got out jail and it really pissed Stiles off that this piece of work keeps getting out of his punishment. He watched Stiles from the window as he looked after their babies, he could hear him talk to them and sing to them. It made him smile brightly as he looked Stiles overseeing the fox's tail and ear. He saw Stiles with Scott most nights then there was Derek and Parrish that turned up for what Theo called a booty call and that pissed him off to. He sighed as he watched Derek feed one of his children and he knew that if any of them got the chance they would breed him.

Later that night...

Scott hadn't turned up yet so Theo was trying his luck as he climbed up to the bed room window and watched as Stiles put the babies down into the crib for the night. He knocked on the glass making Stiles look up and frown as he walked closer to the window and lifted it up "You have 5 minutes." Stiles told him as he brought the cot closer to the window. Theo couldn't enter because of the rosemary around the frame.

All he could do was look at the two small being curled around each other he could see that they had Stiles slightly up turn nose and they have his lips "They are going to look like you." He whispered, Stiles rolled his eyes

"Hardly, they both have amber eyes mine are not amber." Stiles mumbled as he stood close by, he didn't want Theo here but he couldn't stop him from seeing them

"I wish you would let me have you." Theo whispered

"I wish you didn't want me." Stiles told him "But I am will to come to agreement, I know you have been watching me and I know you have seen me with Derek and Parrish so if you can woo me like they did and I you can see your boys however. Hurt anyone I care about or if my boy's get hurt by your pack I will skin you." Stiles hissed

"You would let me spend time with you and the boys?"

"Yes one a week."

"Twice a week Mondays and Fridays." He said, Stiles looked at him before he clicked his tongue

"Twice a week." Stiles said with a nod, he see Theo smile before he climbs away

"See tomorrow Stiles." Theo yelled, Stiles turned and looked at the clock by his bed and frowned

"Shit." It was Sunday meaning tomorrow will be Monday "Little ducking pop."


	17. A year later

Year later…

The kips were starting to crawl around the house, and John and Stiles were rushing around baby proofing everything "This is never going to work." John sighed as he watched Stiles scoop up Daniel and pulled out John's hand cuffs from his mouth

"How on Earth did you get these?" Stiles smiled as he handed the gooey handcuffs to his dad

"How do they get into everything?" John asked him as he watch the cuffs in the sink.

"Not got a clue but I think we should keep some doors locked." Stiles said as he spun around and found Harry now mouthing on a small jar that Deaton gave him "Really Harry? That was on the shelf." Stiles sighed "I think they have magical powers." Stiles mumbled as he took the small bottle and placed it on the table.

"Yeah they are just like you when you were that ache, in everything you could even brake the child proof locks of the doors." Stiles smiled as he pulled Harry up into his arms and both Kips curled up quietly in their mother's arms.

"Well what can I say why break the mould." He smiled as he kissed his dad's cheek as he let out a half growl at his son tongue and cheek

"I will be home late I have to do double shift tonight, something about Jorden seeing Lydia." He looked at Stiles as the teen looked at his boys

"They are dating." Stiles said

"I thought you and him…." The teen looked up at him and smiled

"We are, I have Scott, Derek and Parrish, and Malia some days, but Scott has Kira and Liam but I am also pretty sure he is having phone sex with Isaac." He shrugged "Derek has me but I think there might be another but who knows with the big guy and Parrish had Lydia and Malia." He puts the boy's in the play pen "Oh and Kira is having a spirit sex thing with her fox."

"Can we even do that?" John asked

"What part?"

"The spirit sex thing?" The sheriff looked confused and worried at the same time, Stiles shrugged

"It seems so." He said with a blank look.

Stiles loves his little boys and everyone around him love them to and they sat in their stroller and do the butter wouldn't melt face but Stiles knew the truth they are little hellions. Today he was shopping with Malia because it was Lydia's birthday coming up and she didn't know what to buy her. "Come one Stiles your good at this!" She whined at him as she hugged his arms, he chuckled at her

"How am I good at this?" He asked

"Well… you know Lydia I mean you had a crash on her a long time and you always know what to buy for people." She told him. Stiles looked at her for a moment before they stopped and looked up the aisle to see Theo. Stiles frowned as he saw the look on the hybrid's face that told him this was not accident. Not Stiles knew that Theo has bene following him or had him being followed and it was against the rules of their agreement.

This was not Theo's day to see them but he turned up 'out of the blue' while Stile was with Malia. Malia grabbed Stiles elbow Stiles and pulled him over to the sliver snow flake necklace and whispered in his ear

"His pack is here." She whispered, Stiles nodded and took the necklace off the shelf

"I think you should buy for her." He told her before adding "I saw." He said, he smiled at her "Why don't you take this to the till and putt it thought." He said, he saw a worried look in her eyes "And called Scott." He whispered.

Malia took the necklace and walked over to the till as Stiles turned to Theo who still had that stupid smirk "Well look I didn't think I would be seeing you here." Theo smiled as he bent down and kissed it Kip on the forehead only to have then growl at him, he took a step back and frowned as he looked up Stiles

"They need their nap." Stiles said "Why are you here Theo? I know you have been following me and I don't take it kindly that you bring your whole fucking pack here!" He hissed, as he tried to move passed him. Theo growled and grabbed Stiles arm making him stop as he held the arm tightly as he flashed his amber eyes at him

"I wouldn't need to follow you and my sons if you let me see them more!" He snarled "And to stop that bitch of alpha turning my pup's against me!" He snarled

"Kips Theo they are called Kips and Scott isn't doing anything, or have you forgotten last weekend when you slapped me in front of them?" He snarled back as he pulled his arm away "They are scared of you!" He told him

"They are a year old what do they know!"

"A fucking lot babies are like sponges and they will remember everything and I will not have them in an environment where you abuse their mother!" He snarled as he flashed his own eyes at him and started to walk away from him.

"Stiles." The teen looked up to see Scott, Derek, and Parrish standing there as the teen looked around he saw Malia kicking the shit out of one while Kira was scaring the others back with her sword.

"I'm okay, but Daniel is scared and Harry seems to be unhappy." He mumbled, He said as he buried his face into Scott's neck making Theo more pissed off.

"Go home the sheriff is waiting for you." Scott smiled softly as Stiles nodded and started to walk out the shopes.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day….

Stiles walked into Derek's loft to hear Derek and Scott growling at each other, Stiles stood there with the stroller looking at both wolves and sighed "What are you two growling about now?" He asked

"You." They both said, rolling his eyes Stiles sighed

"Really? Again! Guys I told you like a hundred times I want the both of you and the others." He sighed as he watched them glare at each other "Can I let out Harry and Daniel or is there something nasty lying about?" He asked

"No it's okay, I tied up before Scott showed up." Derek said. Stiles rolled his eyes again and then looked down at his kips before unbuckling them from their stroller and letting them totter about.

Stiles smiled as he watched them before turning to look at the two wolves who were now watching him. "I really wish you boy's would stop fighting over me have ever seen Jorden get upset about it?" He asked "And I am sure you two would have bene flatten by him." He smirked as he placed his hands on hips

"Look Stiles it's hard for us okay. We love you and…"

"You're your still sleeping with Kira." Stiles pointed out to Scott and said alpha wolf blushed and looks away "I can handle that and I want you to be able to handle that sometimes Malia still sleeps with me." He looked at Derek who shrugs

"I can deal with it." He mumbled as he saw both of the kips come into view. He smiled and bent down and picked them up before turning to Scott who took Harry out of Derek's arms

"Good, now what did you two do to Theo?" He asked, both Kips growled unhappily at the name of their father before they nuzzled into their step father's arms. Scott couldn't help but smile at that and he kissed the top of Harry's head as Derek let Daniel moth at his fingers

"Not much we threaten to send Parrish after him." Derek mumbled

"And his pack… I really don't like him." Scott growled which started Harry of growling

"Don't set him off Scott, if he turns into kip it will take me forever to get him back to baby form." Stiles said "Well I am glad you don't like him Scott because you made him out to be some kind of god and me some kind of nut." Stiles mumbled as he walked to the sofa rubbing his head.

"Hey that is not far he tricked me!"

"Ummm Scott you are far too trusting for your own good, If my uncle came walking though those doors you would give him another second chance when the rest of us would want to kill him." Derek said as he kissed the top of Stiles head making the teen smile up at him "Bottle?" The wolf asked

"In the bag on the stroller, his is the red cap bottle." Stiles said

"Don't you think people need Second chances?" Scott asked as he took the blue bottle from Derek

"Of course they do Scott but sometimes a bit of caution is need. I told you from the get go that there was something odd with him." Stiles said as he brought his legs up on the sofa Derek sat next to Stiles letting the teen rest his head on his shoulder as Daniel drunk from the bottle.

Theo paced snarling at himself his pack had left him because they didn't think he was a good enough alpha. That pissed him off even more the fact that they were siding with Stiles saying that he was a danger to Stiles and the kips made him kill one of his pack as the other's ran for their lives. It then dawn on him that as he stood there looking down at the broken body of one of his back blood dripping from his finger tips that they may be right. …I need Stiles… he thought …I need my pups…he told himself. He told himself he will build a pack thought Stiles …maybe some others like him…he thought but then a frown grew on his face …there are no others like Stiles just our pups… "The pups." He whispered to himself "The pups are just like their mother."

Stiles had just up the kips down for the night when he turned around and saw Liam sat on is bed "Hello Pup, I haven't seen you in a while." He smiled softly as he sat on the bed with him. Liam looked at him and then moved to nuzzle Stiles' neck. At first Stiles was still as he let the younger teen lick and nibble on his neck before he turned to look at the younger wolf "Liam what are you doing?" He whispered as he gently ran his fingers though the wolf's hair

"I need you." He whimpered, as he pawed Stiles' shirt, the fox took Liam's hands and held them

"Like this?" He asked as he kissed his hands

"I…I don't know." He mumbled as he dropped his gaze "I just have this feeling and I can't shake it off." He told him as his blush grew. The fox smiled as he warped his arms around the younger teen and kissed the top of his head

"I've had a busy day pup why don't we go down stairs and have some pizza and watch a film." Stiles smiled at him

"Can I pick the film?" Liam asked

"Yes." Stiles said as he watched Liam leap from the bed and run down the stairs.

Stiles chuckles as he stands back up from the bed and closed the bed room window before he goes to check on the kips quickly. They were in the spare room that Stiles and his father turned into a nursery. He just got to the door when he heard a dull thud, he stopped and looked over his shoulder with a slight frown as he shook it off as Liam knocking something over. Walking over to the crib and see that they are both still a sleep. He smiled softly as he pulled the blanket up over their chests. He moved around the room putting some things away before he turned and walked down the stairs

With a smile on his face he moved down the stairs quickly "Alright cub what type of pizza do you want?" He asked as he walked into the living room. His smile dropped when he see Liam out cold on the floor he could see the mark on the wall here the teen's head was smashed into it. "Liam?" Stiles cried out as he raced over to the pup. Bending down and touched the side of Liam's face and his other hand pressed the boy's back feeling that the boy was still breathing. Then he smelt it and it sent his eyes flashing as he spun around just as he felt something hit him in the face. It sent him flying backwards into the living room table he felt the wood give a brake under the force as he groaned rolling his head to the side to seeing Theo standing above him his face was grinning as he looked down at Stiles

"I told you, you are mine and I will prove one way or another." He said softly before he hit Stiles once more knocking him out.


	19. The End Maybe?

Stiles come around when he heard the sounds snarling, and furniture braking. He open his eyes and watched as Theo falls to the ground and just lays there choking on his own blood. Stiles blinked feeling the pain in his head all most burn as he heard the clicking and ticking of the Dread Doctors looking down at Theo "W…Why!" Theo gasped as he spat up blood every where

"Unstable." One said

"Failed experiment." The other muttered. Stiles just laid there watching as they looked down at him while his vison swam in front of him as he heard a cry and he watched Dread Doctors kill Theo. He gasped as he watched them drove one of their weapons into Tho's chest. One of the Dread Doctors jerked his way over to him and looked at Stiles before ripping Stiles shirt open and placing his hand on Stiles stomach.

The teen wanted to flinch at the touch but was too afraid to move from the pain in his head. There was more clicking and it seem to intensify as if it was bouncing around his skull making him feel sick as if this doctor gently moved his hand up and down Stiles stomach "Healthy." It suddenly said and then nothing the pain become too much and Stiles passed out.

When Stiles next come to, he found himself curled up on a bed that smelt a lot like Scott and a little like Derek which almost made him smirk. He heard fussing and whimpering and it made him bolt upright and look around his Alpha's bed room he was comforted to know it was real and so was the crib he smiled as he heard his kips whimper. He stood up wincing at the pain in his body as he limped over to the crib to see two small wolf/fox like kips "My poor babies look at you. You got so scared." He whispered as he scooped them up. He didn't know how long it had been between Theo knocking him out to the Dread Doctors and then waking up here but he could guess that something scared his kips into change like this. They whimpered and snuffed into his neck as he held them close "Shhh shhh." He whispered as he walked over to the bed and sat down with them.

The bed room door open and in walk the Sheriff and he gave Stiles a happy tried sigh. The teen smiled back with almost the same expression "What are you doing up?" He said as he walked over to the bed

"Who undressed me?" Stiles asked suddenly seeing his bare legs and that he was wearing a Beacon Hill's police T-shirt, he decide that it was too big for Jorden and it smelt like Derek. John let out a huff as he placed a blanket over his son's bare legs before he sat down looking at the kips that were nuzzling into the boy's chest and neck.

"Scott did." He said

"This smells like Derek." Stiles pointed out and John smiled and looked down into his hands

"Yes… he is joining the police." He told him as he watched Stiles lean back and looked at him

"How is Liam?" Stiles asked as his father picked Harry off Stiles and kisses the little kip on the head as he held him close to his chest.

"He's seen Deaton and is okay." Stiles nodded as Daniel whimpered making the teen look down at him as he mouthed at Stiles shirt making the teen chuckled.

"And Theo?" He finely asked, John frowned as he let Harry mouth at his fingers

"Dead." And that was that nothing else was said, Stiles didn't need to know any more than Theo is dead his kips where safe "So are the Dead Doctors." That made the teen look up with wide eyes he tilted his head. "Best you don't know." John said with a large crazy smile that told Stiles more than he should show.

The next day Stiles woke up laying in the bed alone, he had hope to wake up with at least one of his so call mate's to be in bed with him but he was a little upset after last night events he could have done with a little bit of comfort. He looked over to the cot where the kips are sleeping he was worried about how they are. Standing back up he walked carefully over to the cot and looked down at his babies to see they were to normal and cuddling each other. He smiled as he watched them sleep for a moment before he walked over to the bed room door and headed to the bathroom.

He stepped under the sprays and sighed as the hot water hit his skin comforting him from aching muscles. He wasn't under there long because his stomach growl and he needed to eat. Stepping out from the shower and dried himself off before putting on the clean clothes he grabbed before he walked in to the bathroom.

A little while later after he fed his babies he walked down stairs rubbing his eyes as he held himself as he walked into the kitchen. There he was shocked to find it was just Scott in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee. The wolf turned to look at Stiles and looked at him as if he was shocked to see him up and moving around. "You should be resting." He tells him

"I need to eat to." Stiles said, as he walked over to him, Scott grabbed his hips and pulled him close before nuzzling the teen's throat "Scott come one I'm hungry." He whimpered as the other wolf licked his neck

"I'm hungry to." He whispered back as his hands moved under Stiles shirt made him purr as the hands tailed up and down his sides

"S…Scott." Stiles whimpered as he melted into the wolf's arms "Food later." He moaned. The wolf stood up and picked up Stiles making him squeak as he carried him into the living room.

He placed the fox onto the sofa and then climbed on top of him. Going back to nuzzling his neck nipping along the soft skin long his chin down to his shoulders leaving little red marks as his hand worked on undressing Stiles. "Wait-wait!" Stiles said pushing Scott up to see his face. The alpha's eyes were glowing a soft red as he looked down at Stiles

"What?" He growled with need

"W…What if someone comes in, I mean we're in the living room they could see us?" He whimpered, as Scott sneakily warped his hands around Stiles' cock and started to stroke him

"I don't care." He growled as he went back to the teen's shoulder.

There was a need that flared between them, it's one Stiles felt when he was with Derek and Jorden like this is right and where he belongs. However with this burning need they become forgetful that was protection and preparation. They felt safe as Scott pushed himself into Stiles, the fox whimpered as Scott latched his teeth into Stiles neck as he started to move. Stiles cried out as Scott moved his hips faster burying himself deeper into best friend. Rocking his hips up to meet Scott's powerful thrust was frying Stiles brain as the wolf's claws came out and into the teen's hips as he started to lose control of his wolf Side.

The fangs in his neck were in deep and held Stiles in place as Scott's hips worked faster as a knot started to grow. Stiles whimpered as he felt the not slide into him tying him more to Scott, He cried out as he came on his stomach as Scott growled into his neck pumping his hips deeper into him until he came. Stiles curled up there with Scott still buried inside of him and the teeth in his neck as he waited for the wolf to cool down. The growling soon turned to purring and the hands were rubbing soft circles on Stiles stomach and hips as he removed his teeth from Stiles neck and then went to licking the wounds. While the other teen started to drift off to sleep "Sorry." Scott whispered to him as Stiles closed his eyes and let his alpha cuddle.

It was the sound of his kips crying that woke Stiles he groaned feeling the stiffness in his body as he sat up and looked around feeling the blanket fall off his shoulders reminding him that he is half naked. He looked around for his trouser hoping that Scott didn't rip them as he stood up and found them over the side coffee table. Shifting closer to the item of clothes and picked them up and pulled them back on wincing as he bent down to pull the up them up his legs to let them rest to his hips before he turned to the stairs wondering where Scott had gotten to.

Yawing he as he climbed the stairs hearing the purrs and happy yipping sounds, he raised an eye brow as he walked into the bed room to find Scott sat on the bed cuddling Harry and Daniel. He leaned against the door frame and smiled softly as he watched them. Until Daniel looked around and saw Stiles and made a nose that made Scott look up with a guilty blush on his face "Shouldn't you be resting?" He said as he looked down at Harry as he held out his arms to Stiles. The fox walked in or rather limped into the room and sat on the bed watching the two kips crawl to him

"I'm okay Scott." He said with a smile as he scooped up his kips and nuzzled them. He could feel Scott watching him with his own puppy dog eyes "Scott really I'm okay." Stiles tells him as he looked at him as he saw the guilty look on his face

"I umm knotted you." He said biting his lip

"Yes you did." Stiles told him "Should I tell my dad and your mum or should you?" Stiles smiled smugly.

6 years later…

Stiles watched as Harry and Daniel run about in the back garden of the newly build Hale home. While Elly was sat the kitchen table drinking her milk and using glitter pens in her colouring book. Stiles sipped his tea and he thought about the Hale/ McCall home, Derek become Alpha again and he and Scott both become co-Alphas. Stiles smiled as he remembered the arguments that the two Alpha's had until they got their shit together especially when Stiles pointed out that he was pregnant with Scott's child. "Mama!" Harry yell as he ran back up to him and hiding behind Stiles as Daniel held out a snail.

"Ewwww mama!" Elly cried out as she growled at her older brother. The fox held onto his tea as he watched them

"Mama make him stop!" Harry cried as tears ran down his cheeks

"Daniel sweetie please don't terrorises your brother and don't put your sister." He sighed as the dark haired boy looked up him with innocent look on his face

"It's just a snail mama. See!" He grinned, as he held it up to Stiles

"I know I know but your brother doesn't like. That poor thing go and put it back." He turned the boy around and sent him back on his way. "Don't put glow and a dark paint on them!" Stiles yelled as he watched Daniel let out a whimper that was meant to be a growl. Stiles sighed before he looked down at the crying boy who was hugging his leg. "Harry my little kip why are you so scared about over a little snail."

"They are yucky." He whimpered. Stiles chuckled as he rubbed his bump and moved to sit down on the chair. He pulled the boy onto his lap and hugged him as Elly looked up from her book and slipped off the chair and started to run to the front door

"Daddy home."

Harry was still hold onto Stiles as Daniel ran in from the back garden covered in glow in the dark paint, Stiles groaned as he ran into the hallway. Even tho Theo was Harry and Daniel's real father Scott, Derek and Jorden treated them like they were their own. He smiled as Derek and Scott entered the room carrying the kips. "Hey." Scott smiled as he lean down and kissed Stiles on the lips and then Derek leaned down and did the same as he rested hand on Stiles baby bump

"You smell good." Derek purred

"I smell like cookies and washing up liquid." Stiles smiled as he kissed the top of Harry's head "Umm dad and Mellissa is coming over for tea." He said as he sipped his tea as he watched them sit down with their arms filled with the kips "Also Deaton is coming over tomorrow to help out to renew the protecting wards around the house." Derek frowned as he looked towards Scott was playing with Elly's fingers frowning slightly

"Stiles I thought we talked about using magic while pregnant?" Scott asked, the fox snorted and shook his head

"I'm not doing anything I just need to inject a little of my magic, it works on signatures the spell I used so no one else could break it down." Stiles said "That is why I need Deaton's help." He told him.


End file.
